Questions of the Heart
by EleanorAquitaine
Summary: Naruto is gone, how will Hinata cope with the loss of her great love?  An unexpected visitor, strange questions, and secrets.  Will Hinata find a way to heal her broken heart or will she be forever trapped in an abyss of sorrow?  naruhina, happy ending
1. Questions

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters, I just love NaruHina!

Hinata and Naruto are currently 24 going on 25, Naruto became the 6th hokage shortly after his 20th birthday. Hanabi is the clan head, and Hinata is the power behind the throne. Tsunade is currently running the village.

If you could come right this way, the prisoner is already in the interrogation room.

Hinata stepped into the small windowless room.

"Shall we begin?" she asked.

The prisoner nodded his head.

"You claim to be the late Naruto Uzumaki, 6th hokage of the village hidden in the leaves, and container of the Kyubbi."

Again the prisoner nodded.

"Well all others who have interrogate you have granted that you answered all of their questions." She gave a sickening smile. She was not at all the same sweet, gentle, kind,angle for which she was famed. "You say that did not die in your finaly battle but simply had all of your energy, and that of the kyubbi sucked from you leaving you in a limbo for a long time. When you finally awoke you had very little memory but after a couple of months it returned to you and thus you came here. Unfortunately your power, and abilities are drain past the point of usage."

The prisoner nodded his head in agreement.

"Has all of your memory returned?"

"The majority, but little bits and pieces are missing or blurry. Hehehe." The prisoner replied, his voice was unmistakably that of Naruto Uzumaki's.

"I don't believe you."

He blinked in confusion and furrowed his brow at the gorgeous woman in front of him. She was in her mid-twenties, and though she kept a perfect façade and quiet in demeanor, her eyes held an icy stare. A look of pain, sorrow, and regret etched into them.

"But if you can answer my questions correctly than I will admit that my belief is wrong."

The prisoner nodded a bit confused.

"Oh and even if what I ask reveals secrets, then answer them truthfull, alright?"

He gulped at the false sweetness in her voice and nodded his head.

"Question one, what is your favorite food and from where do you get it?"

"Ramen from Ichiraku."

"Question two, what is your favorite color?"

"Orange."

"Question three, what is the last word you said to me?"

"Ummm, that conversation's a bit hazy, mind asking something else."

"No problem, Question three will be what is your most favorite and least favorite book?"

"My most favorite would have to be, the ninja hand book, and my least favorite is Kakashi-sensei's book."

"Question four, how many Hokage's were married?"

He looked at her puzzled for a moment. "How does that confirm for you who I am?"

"Please just answer."

"Alright, well, four."

"Question five, what is my name?"

"Hinata Hyugga."

"That is all I need to know thank you. You may leave." She looked at her toes, a stony silence surrounding her.

The man stared at her perplexed. "Did I pass? I answered all of them correctly."

The dark-haired beauty looked up with a glaze more deadly than those of the famed Uchiha. "My belief remain firm, and you fail."

"Hinata, wait up!" Sakura rushed down the hall to catch up with the fellow ninja. "So how did it go? Is this one actually Naruto? When I questioned him, he checked out, but did he get any of your questions right?"

The dark-haired woman stopped. "He failed. They just got a confession out of him." Her voice void of any emotion.

"Oh shoot, I thought for sure this was him. Oh I wish the imposters would stop showing up, trying to get whatever it is that Naruto claimed was his greatest weapon. You know he didn't tell anyone what it was or even where it was, apart from within the village. I wish they would stop dressing up as him though. He was already deemed MIA and it is not very effective since no one really thinks he could have survived the plan he was attempting. Not to mention…" Sakura realized that her babbling was paining, the Hyugga princess. Trying to change the subject, she instead asked, "How is your clan doing? I hear your sister is almost convinced the counsel to ban the use of the caged bird seal. I really think that is was great how you were able to convince her that it was actually in the clans best interests."

"I hate to be rude, but I have urgent matters to attend to." Hinata said with a bow. She quickly walked away in a different direction.

"Shoot! I messed up again! Why is it that whenever I talk to her I just make it worse? Curse you Naruto, why did you have to leave?" Sakura muttered.

"You're just trying to help, you're doing your best." A man said in a soft voice behind her.

Sakura didn't turn around, she wasn't sure she could face the tall dark-haired ninja behind her. She bit back tears. She felt like such a terrible person. She stiffened momentaryily as two strong arms wrapped around her and pulled her into a tight conforting hug.

"We all miss the dobe." The man turned his wife so that she was facing him. His hands on her sholders, he stared into her eyes. "but this is the life we chose, and this is the life he chose. If I could bring him back I would."

Gripping her husband in a hug Sakura began to cry, "I…I really miss him…I wish I could-could have-(hiccup) thanked him! And said sorry!" she began sobbing. "He saved me, and he brought you back, I always doubted him…I couldn't save him…I didn't even try." Sakura was almost hysterical.

Sasuke continued to hug and comfort his wife. Even though he kept calm, he was mourning the loss of his friend as well. He hated to admit it but the dobe had saved him, many times, that dobe was the reason he had come back to the village and the reason why he wasn't executed or still in jail, and he was also the reason that there was a mrs Uchiha.

Hinata stood on top of the stone monument of the 6th Hokage, her unrequited love. She kept a stoic and stony expression as she searched the horizon. Indifference and apathy had become her default attitudes. Even as she continued her ritual lookout for her love, she bottled her emotions so to keep sane.

After, she had received the news that Naruto was dead/MIA (because they couldn't find a body) she had become a wreck of emotions. Few people could approach her, and fewer wished to. She flickered between grief at the loss of her true love, and anger at everyone for his death and depression for not being able to save him. Though Naruto and her were not dating, it was clear to everyone that they should be. However, ask either one, and Hinata would turn red, and furiously shake her head no before rushing off and Naruto would laugh and brush them off with a 'nah, ' or something along those lines.

The Hyuga had deteriorated into a crazed state of sorrow. Though she never truly recovered, time slowly allowed her to hide her emotions behind a wall of indifference. She who had once been famed as the angel of the Konaha had become a stony goddess of grief. She quickly become one of the strongest kunoichi of her generation, both politically and as a ninja.

Hinata stiffened. Spinning around, she saw something that made her heart stop. She froze, there was no genjutsu so she had to be dreaming or hallucinating. He stood a mere 6 ft away a smile dancing on his lips. However, one glance at Hinata's expression replaced the smile with a frown as worry clearly shown through his eyes. The man was tall almost 6 feet and his spiky blond hair almost reached his shoulders. He had clear blue eyes and looked every bit a warrior, despite his worn and tattered clothing. He wore a leaf ninja headband across his forehead so as to keep his hair away from his face. What really caught her eye though was the delicate silver ring with a diamond surrounded by smaller purplish gems hanging from a thin leather cord.

She began to extend her hand but caught herself. She slowly took a breath and stared at her feet. Trying to calm her emotions she stuttered, "W-what is y-your most favorite and l-least favorite b-book?"

"My most favorite is the Tales of a Gusty Ninja," he said with a gentle smile. "And my least favorite is Icha Icha Princess." He scowled and muttered something about beating ero-sanni to a pulp when he saw him.

Hinata looked up gaining confidence. "W-what is your f-favorite c-color?"

"Lavender." He grinned. "Though I must say orange is a close second."

Hinata's eyes widened. It had to be, but it couldn't it just couldn't. She continued with her questioning. "W-what is your f-favorite food?"

"Hmmmm…homemade ramen though I haven't had any in a long time." He stated as he patted his stomach.

Hinata was on the verge of crying, "H-how many Hokages were married?"

He took a step closer a sparkle in his eye as though he was remembering an old inside joke.

"Officially or unofficially?"

"Officially."

He took another step close. "Five. Though only two of them married after they became hokage."

At this point tears flowed freely down Hinata's cheeks. However, she didn't bother to wipe them away instead she continued, "What is my name?"

"Hmmm…well you remind me of this girl I use to know, I was in love with her and…"

Hinata glared at him through her tears. She knew he was only trying to cheer her up, but she had waited too long.

"Alright alright! I shouldn't be teasing..." He stepped right up next to Hinata and whispered in her ear. "Hinata Namikaze."

That was more than enough proof for her. She embraced her husband, crying and kissing him. The ice cold façade instantaneously melted into the true, happy, and radiant Hinata.

"I'm sorry, I caused you so much worry…" Naruto began as they broke apart from their kissing.

"Your back and-and that is a-all that matters." HInata interrupted him only to begin their kissing anew.

(Next Morning)

Hinata rolled over in her sleep murmering. Suddenly she shot her eyes wide open. She had had a wonderful dream where Naruto had returned and… she paused her train of thought as sunlight nearly blinded her. What time was it? She glanced at the clock. Darn how could she have slept in? She had clearly missed the sunrise, which she always viewed from on top of her beloved's stone carving. She had also slept past her usual morning training time, and now it was nearly 10:15 in the morning. (Mind you she is a ninja who usually gets up before the sun)

Sadness washed over her as she realized that indeed it had been a dream. Her husband had not returned. She wished that they had had a child before he left so that she would at least have a reason smile. But that would have caused more problems because their marriage, and relationship was a secret, only Tsunade, Jiriaya, and Kureni knew about the wedding. Naruto wanted to make sure she was safe, but promised that once he killed the last of the Atsuki, then they wouldn't have to hide.

That was what he set out to accomplish when he left the village. There was only one member left, and so she anxiously awaited his return. It never came days turned to weeks, weeks to months, to seasons, to years. They had been married for four years and he had been gone for three of them.

Slowly she pulled herself out of her despair. Someone would be looking for her, if she didn't show her face soon. They were all too worried that she was going to go off and do something like kill herself. She would never do that, after all she had promised to take care of her husband's village in his absence. As she returned to reality she was shocked into confusion by strange observations.

First, she was in Naruto's apartment. He had moved into it after becoming Hokage, and it was in all technicalities their apartment. It was much larger that his original, and more of a condo, than an apartment. They had spent their time as husband and wife in the privacy of these quarters.

This was actually not very out of place, she often stayed at his apartments, but what was strange was that she was on the right side of king sized bed. When Naruto and her slept in this apartment, Naurto took the left side and she took the right. After Naruto had left she claimed his side as added comfort. But now she was back on the right.

Second, she was in an unusual state of undressed. Now despite some of her character and attitude changes, Hinata remained very modest. So this discovery elicited a small eep and tugging of the covers so as to better cover her bare figure.

Lastly, she was next to somebody. Yes I mean to say that there was someone sleeping next to her. And her unceremonious eep and yanking of the covers caused them to stir slightly in their sleep. Murmuring they rolled onto their side and mumbled something about five more minutes.

Hinata froze, she knew that voice. What was it doing in her bed, while she was naked none the less. She racked her memory for what happened last night. She squeezed her eyes tight only to open them wide. Did he really, did _she_ really? She questioned herself. Slowly and fearfully, she turned away from the wall, and peeked at the man sleeping next to her.

Yep no doubt of who he was, and given that he had no shirt on or anything else for that matter, it was clear that her suspicions were correct. But before she could develop any course of action, an arm draped itself across her waist, and pulled her up against him. "Good morning, 'Nata-hime." He said groggily as he nuzzled her neck. "I've missed you so much. I love you."

Hinata's eyes began to water. She smiled. She was so happy and relieved that she didn't care that she was crying. "Promise." She demanded closing her eyes.

"I promise I love you! Though was that really necessary?"

Hinata turned over to face the man careful not to break his embrace. His smile turned to a look of concern when he saw her tears.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry," he said wiping away her tears. "I was just-"

"No, I meant promise you will never leave me again."

He stared into the depths of her eyes. "I, Naruto Namikaze the 6th hokage heir of the yellow flash of konaha, promise to never leave or be more that 50 miles," at those words he Hinata smiled "away from Hinata Hyugga Namikaze, my wife chief advisor of the Hyugga clan and hokage and one of the greatest kunoichi of her generation, without her permission." He smiled. Closing his eyes he started nuzzling her, not unlike a fox might. "That satesfactory?"

Hinata's eyes sparkled. "Very. Now what do you want for breakfast."

"RAMEN! I haven't had you ramen in three years, and now I'm not sure I can wait any longer." He declared grinning like an idiot. Then he leaned in to his wife.

"I had a feeling, but you'll have to let go so I can get up." Hinata reminded him in a gentle tone. They were acting as though the three years had not even happened. She could hardly believe that she loved him more than when they had been married four years ago yet here they were. She cherished every moment far more because she now understood what it was like to be without him.

HInata gently grabbed his face so he was looking straight into her eyes. "Do you want ramen or not?"

He pouted. "can't I have you both?"

Hinata laughed. "Of course, but you have to wait a couple minutes so I can make the Ramen. You can come help though."

"Oh fine."

Hinata got up and pulled on some underwear and Naruto's shirt, which was much too big for her, but she didn't mind.

Naruto stared at his wife getting dressed. "Have I ever told you just how beautiful and gorgeous you are?"

"Many a time," Hinata said as she kissed his forehead before walking towards the kitchen. "Now put some clothes on and come help me."

Naruto reached down to grab his boxers, and began searching for some old pajama bottoms to wear. Ever since they had been married Hinata had become more confident, and slightly more demanding when they were alone. Naruto didn't mind in the least bit. He actually rather liked it.

Of course since their marriage was a secret they did their best to be just friends around other people. Naruto had a feeling that Hinata was actually shy about public display of affection making it easier for her to hide it. Naruto on the other hand had always had real trouble hiding his affection. But he always did his best, because he knew that his princess would always be waiting for him at home.

After putting on the loose fitting sweat pant like pajama bottoms, he made his way towards the kitchen. He wrapped his arms around her from behind. "Happy Anniveraire," he whispered.

Hinata nearly dropped her stirring spoon. She spun around her eyes wide huge. She choked out the words, "Is it really?"

"Yep, four years! Oh and I got you this. I saw it when I was heading through the land of waves. I got it before my fight. It was actually the only thing that kept me sane afterward." Naruto had already explained his journey and fight. In short while he defeated the last of the Atsuki, he was sucked into a strange jutsu of some sort that took him to an abysmal world where he couldn't remember anything. He eventually regained enough of his memory to escape, and had come straight back to her.

What he was holding was a long silver chain with small sapphires frames in silver waves connected every couple of inches. At the end was a gorgeous pendant with a silver fox curled around a crystal moon.

Hinata stared at it speechless. She fought back tears. She couldn't believe that Naruto would get her anything so beautiful. Ok so maybe she did know that he had a terrible habit of doting on her but his was by far the most wonderful gift he had ever given her.

Hinata kissed her husband passionately. "I love you." Blushing slightly she added, "But I don't have a present for you…"

"Are you kidding? Ramen is more than enough for me, and if you really want to we can go shopping later today, but you are truly more than enough for me. Now I want you to try on this –"

Naruto was interrupted by a knocking on the door. He wondered why anyone would be knocking on the door of his apartment. Hinata glanced at the small kitchen clock. It was 11am. She guessed that it was probably Sakura, or Neji, maybe even Shino looking for her.

Hinata sighed. Turning the pot to simmer, she wriggled out of Naruto's grasp and opened the door a crack. To her great relief it was Shino. Hinata always preferred when her honorary brother was the one sent to check on her. He didn't talk and try to cheer he up like Sakura, and he didn't bring clan orders like Neji. He simply made sure she was safe, not attempting anything rash, and let her know that they were there if she needed. He never forced his help though. (by the way, and honorary brother is someone who is not your blood brother or adopted brother, but has a similar role in your life.)

"Good morning, Hinata. Since you did not come to morning practice, I came to make sure you are not ill."

"No I am just fine, thank you Shino." He gave a question look which demanded an answer. "I became caught up in clan matters last night and did not get to sleep until late. Forgive me for my negligence."

At this point Shino realized that Hinata was indeed not very…appropriately dressed… he wondered if what she had said was true.

"If you will forgive me, I must prepare for an important meeting with the hokage…"

Shino understood that she wanted to be left in peace, but there was something unusual going on. He decided it would be best to determine from afar. "I won't delay you any longer. I shall see you at the meeting later today. Take care."

With that Shino left. As he walked towards his clan's compound, he lined up is observations.

Hinata did not come to morning training. She had never missed a day after her outward emotional recovery save for one day when she was very sick

Hinata often functioned on few hours of sleep. She often became insomnic because of her nightmares.

Hinata was still in what appeared to be night wear. He had never seen her not presentable before 9am. Except once…

…Shino shuddered slightly at the memory. Let's just say that Hinata was not pleased to be disturbed, and though she was not physically violent, Shino almost wished she had been instead.

Hinata had a strange different scent on her, but that was most likely because she had spent the night in Naruto's apartment. Which brought him to

Hinata slept in Naruto's apartment. She only slept there when she was especially sad or lonely, yet she had not appeared so when he spoke to her.

His bugs faintly smelled pheromones

Shino sighed, what was going on?

(Back in Naruto's apartment)

"Who was it?"

"Shino"

"What was he doing here?"

"Making sure I was OK, I've been a bit of a handful since you left."

"Really cause I'm not sure that an angel like you could be trouble." Naruto stated as he pulled his wife into a kiss.

"I think the Ramen should be done by now…"

"YES! I'm starved." Naruto shouted. Suddenly he stared down at his wife, "And you're going to feed me."

"Well I did make the ramen."

"No, no silly, I mean like this." He said as he grabbed some chopsticks and shoved some into Hinata's mouth.

Hinata chewed and swallowed before giving Naruto a kiss.

"mmmmmmh, Wonderful, the best in the world 'Nata-hime, now your turn." He said handing her a pair the chopsticks.

She sighed and motioned for him to sit down. Grinning he quickly obeyed. Hinata grabbed the bowl of noodles, and sat down on his lap as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "First tell me, were you talking about the ramen or the kiss?"

"Both."

Hinata smiled. "OK now open wide…" she shoved a huge serving of ramen into her husband's mouth. They continued this until they were interrupted by Sakura violently opening the door, storming over to the couch, she grabbed the large black bag that was laying there and stormed off, slamming the door.

Naruto looked puzzeled. Heck who wouldn't. He looked at his wife.

"That's _Mrs. Uchiha's bag_, I'm not really sure what Sakura keeps in there, but it goes with her almost everywhere. She must have forgotten it when she was here yesterday afternoon."

"And why was she here? In our apartment? Not that it matters."

"Um, yesterday afternoon was not a good one for me." Hinata grimmiced remembering how she had to interrogate yet another imposter of her beloved. "Sakura came to check on me. I spend a lot of my free time here…"

Naruto looked at her. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm also pretty sure that the Uchiha clan will soon have and heir."

Naruto nodded at that. Hinata smiled. Naruto opened his mouth, and Hinata continued where she had left off.

(A/N: I figured that they could probably have silent conversations since they obviously know each other really well. Sorry if Hinata is a bit OOC, I really think after she marries Naruto she will gain great courage and act lovey dovey around him [but not in front of other people])

Sakura stopped mid tracks. Had she really just smelled ramen? It couldn't be, Hinata refused to cook that stuff ever since Naruto left. But Sakura could have sworn she smelled ramen in Naruto's apartment. And it wasn't the normal ramen smell either. It was the smell of fresh cooked ramen. This called for an investigation. Well maybe after she had an afternoon snack, she was awfully hunger, especially considering the size of her breakfast. I'm going to be fat at this rate she thought, but waved it off. She was just too hungry.

A/N: Hope you like it, if you want me to continue then please review, or tell me! Otherwise I will assume that it is a no go. (I'll need at least 7 reviews/alerts) If you have any ideas or thoughts please tell me! If you hate it PLEASE TELL ME! That way I can hopefully make it better!


	2. Least Favorite Book

Thank you so much to everyone for being patient. My life had been so busy that I have no time to update/ write any of my stories. Sorry if the next chapter will take a really long time as well. I'll try to at least get them out every other week, but you'll have to keep your fingers crossed.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of the characters, I just love NaruHina!

(A/N: I figured that they could probably have silent conversations since they obviously know each other really well. Sorry if Hinata is a bit OOC, I really think after she marries Naruto she will gain great courage and act lovey dovey around him [but not in front of other people])

_Sakura stopped mid tracks. Had she really just smelled ramen? It couldn't be, Hinata refused to cook that stuff ever since Naruto left. But Sakura could have sworn she smelled ramen in Naruto's apartment. And it wasn't the normal ramen smell either. It was the smell of fresh cooked ramen. This called for an investigation. Well maybe after she had an afternoon snack, she was awfully hunger, especially considering the size of her breakfast. I'm going to be fat at this rate she thought, but waved it off. She was just too hungry._

(Back at Naruto's apartment.)

Naruto and Hinata had finished their breakfast, which consisted of a couple bowls of ramen and many sloppy kisses. Now they were back in their room. Naruto was giving Hinata a shoulder massage as they discussed their plans for the day. (by the was Hinata is wearing one of Naruto's old shirts, which she usually sleeps in, and Naruto is wearing boxers)

"First order of business…" started Hinata slowly settling herself into the diplomacy mode which she had learned as abasador all the years her beloved had been gone. "Is getting you some suitable clothes. I…" she paused. Reining back in her errant thoughts she continued. "I left your clothes just where they were. Though they might not be in suitable condition." she said trying not to let the gentle massaging loosen her train of thought.

"hmmm…" Naruto mumbled as he leaned in closer breathing on her neck. "Do we have to now?" He whined just before kissing her neck.

Hinata bit her lip. He was making it so hard for her to concentrate. She wanted to keep him to herself for forever, but she couldn't really do that could she?

As much as she wished, neither of their lives were simple or quiet by any means and she still found it a miracle that they had been able to keep their marriage a secret. However, she was positive that their mutual feelings hadn't gone as undedected.

Sighing she attempted to formulate a plan to get her husband and herself somewhat presentable for the day. Though she had become much better at strategic debating and discussions as ambassador for the Leaf, she was still modest, almost bashful, and gentle. As much as she wished to selfishly keep him, she knew the rest would want to see him too. Therefore she carefully planned.

Smiling she "Naruto-kun? Do you remember when we spent a week in the Land of Stone?"

Naruto slipped his arms down to her waist and pulled her closer. Snuggling her into his chest, he kissed her neck again. "How could I forget?" he questioned with fox-like grin. "Even if I did have to teach that Pervy Sage a lesson."

Hinata blushed. Darn him for bringing that up. She needed to stay focused. "w-we should have k-know better that to u-use such an p-public place." She stuttered. The memories embarrassing her to the point of stuttering.

"I wouldn't call a private hot springs in middle of the mountain's forest public." Naruto muttered.

Hinata blushed an even deeper shade. "i-I g-g-guess w-well…"

"And then he went and made it into one of his 'Icha Icha' smutty books. Even after the beating I gave him." Naruto was growling at this point.

_Oh dear this is going terribly wrong_ Hinata thought. Remembering the whole episode she began to feel faint. "y-y-ye-yes…"

Naruto cut her off. "But he does it no justice. And he left out the best part."

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. It was one thing when you find your husband storming around his office trying to plan the death of his sensei, who happened to be one of the three legendary sannin, because of his latest novel. It was another for your husband to tell you what naruto just told her. Accordingly, she fainted.

So Naruto was left with an unconscious Hinata, and a growing remeberence of why he despised Icha Icha Princess so much. Yep it was because not only was he and his beloved the basis for the characters, but that he thought a great writer like Jirayia could have at least done a better job.

A/N hahahahaha. Bet you didn't see that coming By the way in this world Icha Icha Princess is actually considered the greatest in the series, and possibly ever written for its category.

Thanks and sorry again its been so long. Thanks for all the reviews. I'm going for 25 so please review


	3. the next little bit

Hello to all you who are reading this fiction…yes that means YOU!

I would firstly like to apologize for taking so long to come out with anything…I swear my life is getting busier each day…So until my schedule has calmed down I will not be able to guarantee that I will post much if anything, but I am constantly trying to find time to write…I haven't forgotten you!

OK so main point of this little blurb is I am wonder what you, as the wonderful readers of my stories, would like me to focus on in this story and my others. Since I have little time to work on these fictions I need to pick a direction/storyline and just go with it. So here are some of the ones that I have in mind:

-Turn this fiction into a one-shot (delete chapter 2)

-more flashbacks to why Naruto gave those answers to those questions

-write one more chapter to wrap it up

-revise and extend chapter two to finish the fiction

These were the main ones I could think of. So if you could message me (reviewing for it works too) with your ideas/ thoughts then I can get working on developing the story.

The sooner you tell me the sooner I can get going. I would like at least 10 different people's input (the more the better) but I'll do it for as little as 5.

Alright then, if you have other stories of mine that you would like to give your opinion on then by all means do!

Thanks!


End file.
